In A Box Where Shoes Would Rest
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: The Doctor is having a good day with his two companions, but what happens when a phone call ruins everything.


The Doctor was standing in the TARDIS with Amy and Rory, laughing and joking. A typical day in their life, trying to decide where to go next on there adventure called life. The day was looking fun, enjoyable, something that rarely happened without the constant threat of someone getting hurt.

"Okay, okay." The Doctor laughed leaning against the consol. "Do you guys have any requests?"

"Hmmm, how about some place nice!" Rory exclaimed grinning. "Some place safe."

"Some place where don't get chased by terrible monsters." Amy said using her hands to act out monsters. The Doctor chuckled, but then a ringing interrupted them.

"Is that the phone?" Rory asked. The Doctor's eyes got concerned. He ran to the second level and grabbed a long tan over coat and began to look through the pockets.

"Um, no it's a mobile." He stated pulling it from the pocket.

"When did you get a cell phone?" Amy asked. The Doctor flipped the phone opened.

"Hello."

"_Doctor I've got some bad news."_ The voice on the other line said. The Doctor lost feeling in his legs and sat down in chair. A terrible feeling rose in the pit of his stomach and his hearts began to pound nervously.

"What is-what is it?" He asked his voice wavering in the slightest. Amy and Rory crept closer to the Doctor and listened to him speak into the phone.

"_It's Donna."_ The Doctors eyes closed and he felt his hearts drop. He sucked in a breath before replying, "Is it the meta-crisis?"

"_No." _There was a sudden cry on the other line. The Doctor didn't understand. If it wasn't her memories then what could be wrong. _"She was shot and killed in an alley this morning."_ There was a small pause. _"The savior of the world died because some guy wanted a few bucks."_ The Doctor lost all self control. He closed the phone and sat there. His hands were clasped together, his focus ahead, but starring into nothing.

His eyes brimmed with tears his body starting to shake. "No, it's, it's…" Amy crept closer to the Doctor worried about her friend.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" She questioned, her hand reaching out to him.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" He shouted standing up suddenly. Amy jumped back to Rory. "It's not fair!" His voice broke. "She –she didn't deserve to die like that. Her of all people." He turned and punched the consol system resulting in his two companions shrinking back with fear.

"D-Doctor?" Rory asked. The Doctor looked over. "Who died?" He asked softly.

The Doctor stood up straight, his eyes dark and sad, and his lips quivering. "It's not fair." He re-stated. "She was meant for so much more." He wiped his eyes vigorously trying to hide his weakness, failing miserably. He turned and bolted down the hallway.

He needed to be alone. He needed to think.

He sat down in her room, looking over the memories. The room was exactly as she left it. The top drawer on her dresser was open a shirt sticking out. A similar overcoat to the one he owned rested on the chair in front of the vanity. Tears slipped past the barrier and down his cheeks. She was gone. And this time it was for kneeled down beside her bed and reached under it, pulling out a brown box, much like one a shoe would rest in.

He sat down on the bed and opened the lid carefully, like slightest movement would cause it to crumble. Sighing he reached into the box and pulled 3 things that Donna herself had kept with her until he was forced to wipe her mind.

First was a key on a chain: _"__Oh, I've never given you a key. Keep that. Go on, that's yours. Quite a big moment really." The Doctor smiled holding up a key. Donna nodded, but began to cough.__  
>"<em>_Yeah. Maybe we can get sentimental after the worlds finished choking to death." Donna said looking around. She reached up and took the key. The Doctor nodded.__  
><em>**_"_**_Good idea."_

Fallowed by a pen. A small, sleek black pen: _"Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing… before dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" The Doctor said holding his sonic screwdriver in one hand and her sonic pen in the other._

"_No." Foster answered honestly._

"_Nor me. Let's find out!" he put the two things together causing a loud screech. Donna pushed him._

"_Come on!" She hollered turning to run away._

And lastly a gold band: _"With this ring I thy bio-damp." He stated taking her hand and sliding a gold band on her ring finger. Donna smiled and looked at the ring before looking back up at him._

"_For better or for worse."_

It was the most curtail moment of their time together. With that ring he promised to keep her safe. With that ring he promised her that'd he'd be there for her, always. With that ring he promised his love for her, whether or not he realized it at the time.

Amy and Rory stood in the door way, too scared to step inside. The Doctor knew of there presence and spoke to them without looking up. "And the worst thing is, I never got to tell her how much I cared, how brilliant I though she was, how much I loved her." he paused, "I never got the chance…" It was soft spoken and yet it reached their ears like he was it screaming in their faces.


End file.
